


Im All Yours

by ChiPee21



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Family, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiPee21/pseuds/ChiPee21
Summary: Niko and Maki are always in love with each other but cannot convey their feelings because well they are siblings...





	1. Siblings

It is a fine and normal morning in our house hold as we the Nishikino family having our daily routine that involves me eating my breakfast at my side mama serving my father some coffee and my papa lecturing my brother about school yeah I can say that it was normal for us... 

"but papa I don't think my passion is laying at medical field..."my brother reprimand at our father while looking irritated being the early topic in the morning... well I can't blame him though ever since he'd become a senior papa is always talking to him convincing my brother to persue medicine..."I want to persue music and arts, I might kill real people if I become a doctor...I am not that bright as you can see..."

"Niko!... how many times do I have to tell you that there's no way I would allow you to do that!..."my father yell completely loosing his temper... I just sigh I should have known better it always ending up like this..."you're much better than that!... how can you manage our hospital if you're being immature like this!"there we go again the classic words, papa always wanted Niko to handle the hospital in the future as much as I hate to admit this my older brother is pretty smart, its just he is not using that brain of his practically

"Maki do something..."he mutters looking at me, begging me to help him to get out of this situation...I just raise my brow at him..."mama?..."

"honey I think that's enough for now..."my mama intervene she really can't help it when my brother is giving her that puppy dog eyes, seriously brother man up..."Maki and Niko might be late for school..."and with that my brother stand up from his seat looking at me expectantly

"I'll be going for school then..."I stand up and look at my brother who's giving me the brightest smile he could muster... well that made me blush..."let's go Niko..."I said as walk out of the mansion 

"right away imouto-chan..."him saying those words so casually really hurt my heart I knew it was pretty normal for an older brother to call his little sister like that... but I think the only abnormal here is me... why?... is it normal that everytime he gets angry or agitated over something that it made his face looked weird I still find him cute and adorable... that everytime I go to sleep I wish that it is him that I am dreaming about... is it okay to have those really disturbing fantasies about me and him doing those awful things?...and god that everytime he gave me that self proclaimed killer smile of him... my heart beats faster than it should normally do?...no right... now is it normal that everytime I think about the future of him being with someone else it painfully crushing my heart?..."Hey Maki are you okay?..."I snap out of my thought as this idiot wave his hand in front of me...

"Im fine... Niko..."I don't want to sound cold but for me it is like my defense mechanism to prevent me from just jumping my way on him and ask him to be mine because I know that it isn't normal for siblings to do that... anyways by looking at him for a moment I saw he was hurt from the way I act... well ever since I realise this horrible feeling of mine the way I treated him change drastically..."we should go..."I was about to take a walk again when a gentle hand grab my wrist and force me to look at him, suddenly I felt his forehead into mine..."w-what are you doing!..."I stutter

"thank god you're fine Maki chan"there he goes again I really despise that look on his face that gentle looked that made me fall for him over and over again...he stand in front of me leaning his forehead again into mine..."please take care of yourself okay... I don't want anything bad to happen to you..."he close his eyes for the reason I don't know why... its like the world has stop spinning the only thing that I can hear is the fast beating of my heart and Niko's heart?..."my dearest imouto..."I know that I am being my pathetic self again but I swear... I really swear that somehow I heard a bitter yet painful tone in his voice..."come on Maki chan... you don't want to be late for school right..."

I just sigh it is the moments like this that makes me wanted to cry... knowing that the person I love would never me mine... everyday and night I am drowning in the sea of red while looking into his eyes it might be called madness but it is the most pleasant feelings I had felt in my entire life yet disgusting at the same time because I know that no matter what I do theres no way that I could take back that I fell in love with you my dearest...

Onii-chan


	2. Green and Red

Niko POV

Its almost lunch now as I look at the wall clock in our classroom, I know I am not paying attention again to our teacher's lecture but I can say the same for my classmates, I just wanted to leave this room and made my way to my little sister's classroom and asked her to have lunch with me. I sigh for who knows how many times now while tapping my fingers in my desk completely bore with our current topic.

"that's it for today, make sure you read the next lessons in advance"

Finally our teacher ended our lesson reminding us to do our assignment. I immediatly gather my things specially my bento that I cooked myself I have a plan to share it with Maki chan and who knows she might like it and asked her reliable onii-chan to made her some, having that thought made me chuckle I will show her how incredible I am considering that lately she's been ignoring me...

  
Sigh... she's still treating me coldly

we used to be so closed with each other for her I was her amazing and reliable onii-chan but now I feel like... I don't know anymore it really hurts to be neglected by the person you cared and loved and by speaking of love its not sibling love okay at first of course I am in denial I mean who's person on their right mind would fall in love with their little sister head over heels, well apparently that's me but as time pass by I grew tired in denying and just let myself be carried away by this stupid feelings of mine.

"Niko!..."

A loud shout pull me away from my self pitying I looked at the door and saw a ginger haired boy holding a bread smiling at me its my fellow club member Hotaro Kousaka

"Hotaro what are you doing here?"

"well would you like to have lunch with-"

"sorry Im having lunch with my sister..."

I instantly cut him off... if I let him finished I bet this idiot will only waste my time

"you didn't even let me finished my words!"

"sorry have to go"

"wait you're the only one I can ask for help!"

Uh! he is so persistent... sigh I guess I don't have a choice but to listen huh

"okay you have one minute"

"fineee... I won the dinner date prize with Kira Tsubasa"

my eyes widen seriously this guy won?... of hundreds of fan letters that I sent to A-Rise this guy who only send one letter won?, unbelievable is he really that lucky? this is so unfair!

"Congrats hope you're happy" I said with bitterness in my voice

"hehehe so will you help me?"

"help you with what?"

"I don't know anything about A-Rise or Kira Tsubasa"

My mouth hang open asking myself again how and why... I gave him a glare who he reciprocated with a trouble smile

"and you call yourself a member of the idol research/light music club"

"I don't remember joining for idol rsearch club though"

"sorry can't help you... why don't you ask Sonoda you're good friends with the dashing prince of Otonokizaka right?"

"I tried but he said he had plan to have lunch with someone"

Someone? don't tell me... his talking about my sister? No way! I have to go... I immediatly leave my classroom not caring if Hotaro is calling for my name... I know that Sonoda and Maki chan are close with each other after all that guy has been visiting our home for some time now and to top it all papa like him for Maki chan which I totally disagree nobody can take away my sister from me at least for now. I am already outside our building when I spotted my sister and as I expected she's with Sonoda, I was about to approach them when suddenly someone tap me on my shoulder I looked at the person and saw a girl

"what?..."

okay it might sound rude but who cares because of her I lost my chance to caught up with my sister... anyways what did she want from me and why on earth she's not wearing a school uniform is she a VIP?...

"ahm... excuse me"

I looked at her with a scowl come to think of it she's not bad looking at all having a purple hair that's been tide in a twin style low ponytail but what caught my attention is her chest area... is it really possible to have an asset that big?

"ehem... do you like what you see~"

s-she caught me staring!

* * *

 

Nozomi POV

Its been two years since Ive been here at Japan. I remember I used to attend here at Otonokizaka academy with my bestfriend that soon become my lover... sigh why do I have to remember it again?... our relationship didn't end up well and although we keep on insisting to remain our friendship things just didn't feel the same for me. It is so unfair because while I am still affected by our break up Eli has been acting natural towards me like what we used to be when we were still friends. It made me think that maybe he really didn't love me... that from the very start all he felt about me is pity, I wish he just kept on ignoring me... at least I can prove that I am not the only one who's affected...

Anyways the reason I am here is too see my younger brother I heard that his been dating someone... but for some reasons I can't find him. I was about to give up on searching when I spotted a boy considering his height he must be a first year, I tap him on his shoulder and gave him a smile but all I receive is a scowl...

"what?.."

okay I was taken a back by his rude attitude there, he might be a small guy but the way he glare will made you intimidated somehow especially if this someone has a strikingly beautiful bloody red eyes...

ahh!... just what am I thinking he is at least two years younger than me!

"ahm excuse me..."  
  
trying to recompose myself, I was about to asked him if he knows my little brother Umi I thought he is going to yell at me considering how irritated he looks, he is about to speak again when I saw him staring at a particular place on my body to be specific in my chest area. I know he is checking me out but I don't see any malice or lust in the way he stare... its just a plain curiosity thats all. I don't know what came to me but I just find this boy amusing he really caught my interest I suddenly wanted to tease him...

"ehem... do you like what you see~"

hehehe... I can see that he is in shock because I caught him staring, this boy is too innocent for his own good perhaps Ive gone too far in teasing him?

"w-what are you talking aaaaabout?!..."

cute!... his face is blushing madly

"w-who do you think you are to be stared by someone as amazing l-like me?!"

"its okay, I understand you're a young boy who got curious that's all as your senpai I forgive you already"

"young boy? who do you think you're calling a young boy!"

suddenly this boy shout in rage mix with irritation, okay what is his deal? is it because I call him a boy?

"for your information I am also a third year in this school so don't you ever think than I am younger than you?"

really? but he is so small... if I look at him closely I am at least 3 inches taller than him...

"oy!... you're comparing you're height to me... aren't you?!"

"no!... its just hard to believe?"

okay wrong words, I can almost see the smoke coming out on his head because of too much rage, I flinch when he looked at me straight in the eyes and for a moment there I thought he is going to do something that might hurt me...

"Im a late bloomer okay!... mama told me that and I believe everything she says because mother knows best!"

I felt relieve seeing that he isn't going to lash out on me... I think Ive gone too far in teasing him, he seems to be someone who has issues regarding his height

"I sincerely apologize if I mistook you for being a first year"

"apology accepted... by the way why are you calling me earlier?"

"oh right I was about to ask you- "

beep....

My phone suddenly rang and saw that it is Umi who is calling me

"ahhh right on time... its fine now thank you for your help ahm..."

"Niko... Nishikino Niko"

"right thanks Nikocchi... see you soon..."

I immediatly run towards the school exit and saw my brother Umi in front of the gate wearing a worried look on his face...

"Onee-chan... where have you've been?... why didn't you tell me that you were back here at Japan mom is so worried about you..."

"I missed you too... Umi"

I chuckle seeing that my little brother hasn't change for the past two years...

"you haven't change you still worry to much... Im here now aren't I? besides I just wanted to surprise you I heard from mom that you're already dating someone"

"well... we are still on the stage of getting to know each other... besides I think her brother didn't like me considering the glares his been throwing at me most of the times"

"ohhhh... I see he must be a siscon..."

"siscon?..."

"never mind... don't think about it too much I know that he will like you sooner considering how amazing you are..."

"I hope so... well how about we go now mom is waiting for you... Uncle is also worried about you he is the one who called us you know"

"Dad?... guess I can't really trust him huh... besides how about school? isn't too early for you to go home?"

"its fine Ive already excuse myself besides Im more worried about you... even though were only half siblings I want you to know that you're important to me no matter what the circumatances"

"aw... enough with the drama okay lets go now... shall we?"

I link my arms with my little brother when suddenly I remember something that I should have done a while ago...

"Onee-chan what's wrong?"

"I..I forgot to introduce myself..."

"huh... introduce yourself to who?"

"never mind maybe next time... come on lets get going..."

"okay... if you said so..."

that's right next time... I'll see you again Nikocchi

* * *

 

Maki POV

_I think playing a piano suits you more Maki chan..._

those were the words that kept me on playing this intrument for the past eight years of my life. I still remember his bright smile when he told me those words so as his sparkling eyes while holding my hand telling me that he'd like to see me playing one...

_play for me Maki chan your amazing onii-chan wants to see you play one please!..._

I still remember the amazement in your face even though Im only playing twinkle little star, your loud clap that you made disturbing the other custmers and mama's voice telling you to stop, your humorous laugh even the way you snored are all still embedded inside my head...

As I sit here in front of the piano playing some music that will somehow calm my nerve the person that is always on my mind is my brother... I tried to take him out on my mind by dating Umi I know its wrong and all but I think he is the closest person that can make me forget Niko since there is something that we have in common and that is our fashion in music...

"Maki chan~... Maki chan~..."

sigh...I almost forgot that he is here casually leaning on the chair watching me as I play, seriously of all times that he is gonna bother me it has to be this time where I can't run or ignore him, I think he purposely ambush me because I continuously ignore him as best as I can... seeing that he won't stop on pestering me I momentarily stop on playing my piano and paid him my attention

"sigh... what is it Niko?"

The moment I called him on his name I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, lately Niko has been paying too much attention to me maybe he thinks that I hate him but that's not it on the contrary it is the opposite I just love him too much it hurts to be with him...

"mou!... you're being cold again!"

you can't blame me though and please stop with those puppy dog eyes you're distracting me again

"you're being immature again Niko why don't you try to act according to your age"

"Im just asking you to play for me, I still can't believe that Hotaro won the dinner date prize with Kira Tsubasa. I am so down now imotou chan~..."

Those idols again, I don't know when did he developed his fetish towards those idols but everytime he kept on talking about them praising how talented and how much beautiful they are I can't help but to feel a fang of jelousy to those idol who he admire so much...

"Fine but only once understand..."

"hm..."

I play a song that I wrote for Niko back when I was still in first year middle school... I admit during that time I am still delusional thinking that my feelings for him will be reciprocated someday at a right time. I was so stupid back then I almost confess the feelings that I have...

"you really are the best Maki chan... oh I know you can be an idol-"

"cut that dream of yours Niko..."

why do I have to be involve in his fetishes?, I can't believe I fell in love with this idol otaku come to think of it there is nothing especial about him, he is not that good looking, he is not as smart as Umi and he is at least one and half inches smaller than me that people think I am older than him... he isn't the typical dream boy that every girls were talking about and yet I found myself so attracted to this person in front of me...

"Maki... Maki chan!... you're spacing out again... I know Im cute and attractive but we're siblings so don't drool on me too much"

the nerve he has!

"hahaha just kidding please stop staring at me like that!"

Niko why do you have to make things complicated for me? here I am trying my best to get over you but to every praise, every smile and every attention you paid towards me I always ended up to be pulled back to this incosiderate feelings called love...

"its already late now Maki chan maybe its time to go home..."

there you go offering your hand once again trying to reach me... I kept on telling myself to stop loving you... because it was wrong but with one smile, one accidental touch and one look directly in your eyes I can't help but to keep on falling and falling again... and its because I fall once again to you my dearest onii-chan in the end I always kept on reaching your hand making me back to the same sin I had comitted all this time...

"oh one more thing, well I have to go to this certain shop... soooo can you accompany me Maki chan? but don't tell papa okay..."

"you mean this idol shop right?..."

I gave you a glare but you only gave me a bright smile and a squeeze to my hand for a moment there I thought I was gonna die...

"fine just make it quick or I'm gonna tell papa..."

"yes!...I love you Maki!"

  
Too bad it wasn't the same as mine...

"yeah... yeah hurry up before I change my mind"

I look at our intertwined hands and wonder if those people who didn't know us will going to assume that we are a couple, having that thought made me smile well even though my dream to be with him isn't going to happen in the reality at least in the eyes of those strangers it can come true...

"you look beautiful when you smile like that Maki chan..."

Damn! I was so absorbed in my fantasies I didn't realize that he was staring at me

"w-well I was just thinking about Umi that's all!"

"I see... let's get going now, its getting dark already"

why do I see a sad smile in you? why did you suddenly let go of my hand? why can't you show me what you truly feels?... my heart aches everytime I see you like this, it felt like I was the one hurting you even though it is the other way around... I should hate you instead but I can't and as I reach for your hand to intertwined them once again the one I hate the most is myself...

"h-hey... don't leave me behind"

"ahh... Im sorry Maki chan"

sigh there's no helping me now... I am at my weakest point when it comes to you...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story actually I am currently working on its 3rd chapter so again thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys hope you enjoy reading this story of mine... 
> 
> Please bear with errors you are going to encounter have a good day

**Nozomi POV**

It is my first day as a student at Otonokizaka again, I just hope that everthing goes fine especially my relationship with my classmates... sigh I wish they wouldn't be mean to me like my first year here just because Im dating the most popular guy at that time well things had change Im no longer dating that popular guy and I certainly won't let them ruin my last year in high school I will definitely enjoy myself no matter what happen

"Toujo-san you can come in and introduce yourself"

my teacher called me, god I am so nervous I kept telling myself to act cool and give them my brightest smile in order to have a good impression. I believe that this will be a good school year for me since my cards told me so, my only concern here is whether a certain blonde will become my classmate again which I hope not

"hello everyone my name is Toujo Nozomi for the past two years I study overseas so I hope you could take care of me"

I can here my classmates whispering with each other, I couldn't fully understand what they were talking about but I guess I really got their interest. I think I made a good impression to them except to that one at the back near the window... even though his glaring at me now and I think he really wanted to kill me, Im still happy to see him again

"it-s... you! the boob monster!"

eh... isn't this so cliche? this scene always happen whenever a transferee introduce themselves and to think this will happen to me is really interesting.

"aww~ isn't it little Nikocchi..."

Im really glad that he's here I guess he really is telling the truth about being a third year, maybe I should apologize then tease him later...

"Nishikino! shouting and calling your new classmate with that name isn't only rude but also shameless!"

"b-but sensei"

"enough! get out of the classroom and reflect for your wrong doing"

My~ I guess I cause trouble there, I should apologize to him later

* * *

**Niko POV**

I can't believe I got kick out from the classroom because of that girl! and to top it all my classmates see me now as a pervert although Im just telling the truth! sigh maybe I should just eat my lunch and forget about her...

"hey Nikocchi, can I sit beside you?"

speaking of the devil, maybe if I give her a glare she will leave me alone besides I hate the ways she's calling me Nikocchi again what a weird nickname

"come on ... Im here to say Im sorry for the commotion in the class and for mistaking you as a child"

she gave me a bright smile there's no way that I would fall for that its not like its captivating as Maki chan's smile for me her smile is still the best maybe if I ignore her, she will leave me alone for good

so here it is I completely ignore this beautiful girl in front of me, I thought I won already but it seems like she run out of patience as well and instead of living me alone for good this monster invaded my personal space too close in my liking whispering words in my ears

"Ne Nikocchi... Im sorry okay~ I'll do anything you want if you forgive me"

too close!... she's too damn close! to the point I can smell her alluring scent! god are all girls smell this way? she's too much for me I can't handle her!

"okay! okay! I forgive you already!"

"thanks Nikocchi... oh by the way Im Tojou Nozomi, just call me Nozomi okay"

ha... that was dangerous, this woman is dangerous she's not only beautiful but she's also forceful, she didn't even ask if its okay to eat her lunch beside me

"lets be friends Nikocchi..."

huh? why does it sounds so sincere and sad at the same time? what is wrong with her?! why on earth the atmoshere suddenly change?! ugh! I can't let her down there's something in her eyes that is preventing me

"f-fine Nozomi..."

"that's great Nikocchi! I'll be in your care"

hehehe... just what did I get myself into?

* * *

**Maki POV**

"Maki chan are you okay?"

my friend Hanayo ask me after our afternoon class ended, she waited for our classmates to leave so there's only the two of us in the classroom

"Im fine Hanayo... why do you ask?

"well you seem conflicted about something since you came back from lunch"

sigh I guess I can't hide anything from Hanayo after all she is my only friend in class

"is it about you brother again?"

she whispers carefully so that no other people could here our conversation...

"yeah... it is about him again... I know already that it is impossible for the two of us to be together but still, it hurts just to see him"

Hanayo is my one and only friend that I could entrust my secret in other words she knows my feelings about Niko and I really appreciate her concern for asking me

"Maki chan... I can't say anything that could erase the burden in your heart"

Hanayo embrace me... I am thankful that I have a friend like her, at first I am having a second thought if I should tell her about my secret. I was really afraid that time, you know falling in love with your brother isn't quite normal but she accepted me for who I am, I thought she will be disgusted to someone like me

"I don't have any idea of things you have been going through Maki but if there is one thing I can guarantee you is that I am always here, you can tell me anything to lessen the burden you know"

"I know and I am thankful for that in some other time I'll tell you everything"

"and I'll be waiting, come on lets go home"

"okay... but you can go first I am going to meet up with Umi"

"s-sure I'll go ahead take care Maki"

sigh... I see something in Hanayo's eyes she knew why Im seeing Umi but didn't say anything and I really appreciate that, my conscience is bothering me enough already...

I go to the music room to wait for Umi, it seems like he still had archery practice... hai so I am going to wait for him huh...

"what should I do? Im hurting so much because of you"

I said to nobody, my hands lightly touch the piano keys and play some music as I remember him once again

_play for me Maki chan!_

"idiot Im playing only for you"

Niko is always been my inspiration in playing the piano, ever since I was a child I always wanted his attention and to see him so happy listening to my music gave me a great satisfaction

"I love you but it hurts to see you with someone else"

I suddenly stop from playing the piano, I already lost my inspiration on playing... what can this thing do if the person Im playing it for is no longer listening to its sound, what is the benefits can it do for me if his attention and happiness is now with someone else?

I still remember Niko with that girl they look really close with each other literally, the purple haired girl lean on him closely whispering words that made him blush madly... I never saw him like that let alone with a girl... when I saw the two of them together I realize that ...

_Im starting to lose him..._

tears began to fall in my eyes without knowing it, why do I have to feel this way towards my brother...

"Maki?... what's wrong? why are you crying?"

shit! I didn't notice Umi was already here looking at me in concern, I immediatly wipe away my tears. I don't want him to see me like this

"n-nothing"

"you are not going to cry like that if its nothing Maki"

"I-I told you it was nothi-.."

Umi embrace me suddenly while patting my head lightly, I was shock at first but the warm from his body made me relax for a moment

"don't worry I won't ask you anything Maki, I just want you to know Im here always"

"thank you Umi for understanding"

I returned Umi's embrace Im just really happy that there is someone who understand me. Im really glad that Umi is here, his selflessness is one of the things I admire the most about him. I know that I am being unfair to Umi for now but I know someday there is going to be a time where I could learn to love him, that's why I am taking my chances with him

"Maki chan! Sato san said that he can't take us hom-..."

my eyes widen Niko suddenly burst out from the door without even knocking, his eyes is looking at me and Umi while I am still sobbing in his embrace. I need to clarify this misunderstanding any moment now Niko will surely...

"what did you do to my little sister!"

too late, he grab Umi on his collar and forcefully yank him away from me

"Nishikino san, you got it all wrong... Im just trying to comfort her"

thank god Umi is still calm while dealing with Niko, my brother has a really short temper he won't accept any logical reason when his anger took over him

"stop it already Niko!"

I push him with all my might making him loose his balance and hit his head on the edge of the piano. He immediatly stand on his feet and glare at Umi neglecting the redness on his head...

"then why are you crying?!"

I wanted to yell that it is because of him but I am more concern about his head, I can see some blood forming in it.

"Niko we need to check your head let's go to the hospital okay"

"Now you're concern! you didn't even felt sorry when you push me!"

"fine Im sorry so stop being unreasonable!"

I really can't take it anymore, he is causing me too much misery with or without knowing it

"that't enough you two, Nishikino san I think your sister is right. I'll give the two of you a ride to the hospital"

"No need Im fine! Im going home on my own Maki"

I watch as Niko leave, I hate myself more even though we had a fight I can't help but to feel worried about him...

"that idiot!...sigh sorry you have to see that Umi"

"its okay.. his your brother Maki, he was just protecting you"

"I know but still-... do you think his alright? he might hit his head too hard"

"I think his fine Maki, just apologize to him when you get home"

"thank you Umi..."

"you're welcome Maki"

* * *

**Eli POV**

I heard from Umi that Nozomi is back from overseas study, I really wanted to meet her so that I can apologize to her personally. We didn't end up on good terms but she's still someone important to me, Nozomi is my very first friend that's why no matter what happen I still wanted to save that kind of relationship we used to had...

I made my way to the exit of school when I saw 'her', surprise by her sudden appearance I immediatly hide at the side of the locker and observe her, wow she looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her. I think puberty hits her pretty good, now... now don't get me wrong but I am not a pervert I just appreciate the beauty that I see

_yet you didn't appreciate her before right?_

I was aware of that okay! its just I am so afraid of her, Nozomi can see through me easily I just don't know how to deal with her at that time besides I am experiencing too much stress with work and my family and I can't tell her that because she's also had a problem with her father forcing her to leave with him in states...

sigh enough with the past, I was so absorb on my thoughts when she suddely looked at my way while waving her hand, c-crap! she's looking this way! what should I do? is she no longer mad at me? whatever I'll approach her and find out myself

"seriously... what's her deal now?"

I was about to made my way to Nozomi when suddenly a guy with a black hair approach her instead, he seems irritated with the idea that Nozomi waited for him...

"hello Nikocchi~..."

"what do you want?"

that doesn't sound nice, Nozomi waited for him yet this is how he treat her, unaffected by the guy's demeanor Nozomi just gave him a smile.

"well Im just waiting for you, friends wait for each other right?..."

friend? so he is Nozomi's new friend well he doesn't act like one.

"seriously what kind of logic is t-tha! ouch! watch it!"

I watch them as Nozomi grasp the head of the other guy, I don't know what's up with him but I think he over reacts for a moment there

"you're hurt Nikocchi, what happen?"

Nozomi look at the guy with so much concern, I know we are done already and the fact that I hurt her will never change but why do I feel this way? why does it hurt to see that she's looking at the other guy the same way she's looking at me before? I am the one who left her after all right...

"I hit my head somewhere but Im fine..."

"I don't think you're fine Nikocchi, look there's a blood forming in it"

Nozomi hold the wrist of the boy firmly and drag him againts his will. She never change huh... she used to do that to me everytime I overworked myself, she's always there to stop me when I am already exhausted everytime I keep myself on working, Nozomi is the one who's always keeping me on the track. I guess I really do missed her a lot, I miss the way she's taking care of me, if I could go back in time I will try my best to keep her with me. I know I am being selfish and all but I do realize now that I needed her, I seriously hope that it isn't too late for reconciliation..

"where the hell do you think you're taking me?!"

"to the infirmary of course, we need to put an ice on it or something"

"I told you Im fine! didn't I"

"shut up Nikocchi, don't force me to punish you"

"tch! fineeee"

"now that's my boy~"

I watch the two of them leave, did I heard her right? are the two of them dating? they don't look good with each other first of all his too short for her... besides Nozomi, sh- she's my-

"Eli? what are you still doing here? didn't you said you'll go home first"

"Kotori, I was just... you know..."

crap! I hope Kotori didn't see me eavesdropping those two

"did you wait for me?... Eli darling you're so sweet! I love you!"

"yes, of course! hahaha"

Kotori made her way to me and hug me tightly I instinctively do the same. I forgot I already have a girlfriend, that I am the one who left Nozomi to be with another girl. I guess I don't have the right to be jealous after all it is only normal for Nozomi to move on and date someone else

"Kotori... I love you too"

"hm"

I need to control myself, I love Kotori she's the one I chose after all it would be idiotic to ruin what we had now. Remember Eli she's the one who understands you the most and take you back without question whenever you do something wrong.

_just forget Nozomi..._

_forget the guilt you felt for her..._

_just forget her Eli..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading fellows hahaha see you on next chapter


End file.
